A traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) display not only has a large size and a heavy weight but also generates radiant rays harmful to human; it gradually loses popularity in the display market because of so many deficits and is replaced with flat panel displays mainly liquid crystal display (LCD).
Accompanying the appreciation of esthetics economics and vogue popularity, the appearance design of the LCD is more and more diversified. However, the flat panel display in the current market still takes plastic and of alloy as main materials for shape modeling, which somewhat causes visual rigidity and stiffness. Hence, for allowing the surface quality of the display to be colorful and varied in postures, manufacturing processes such as paint coating and transfer printing are mostly adopted to process surface treatment and secondary processing to enable the appearance of LCD to attain to the visional emulation effect.
Although the appearance of LCD has already been provided with the visional emulation effect, it still cannot provide proper and emulative quality of scent matching the appearance of the display. Hence, for display structure to allow it to not only be provided a visional emulation effect, but also offer a emulative quality of scent matching the display and further to built a mood more suitable for program viewing, the present invention is proposed.